Back to the distant past
by Agent BM
Summary: What happens when Lucy and Kevin go back in time to my first Wreck it Ralph story to stop something bad from happening to their game? Crazy stuff
1. Chapter 1

I don't own wir, Lucy and Kevin belong to me

This is an idea I thought up of not too long ago, what would happen if Lucy or Kevin went back to my first wir story, that would be interesting. Hope you like it

(Somewhere in sugar rush)

Kevin had managed to crash his kart into a chocolate swamp while practicing his racing with his family. They were all getting dirty by helping him push it out.

"Why's this thing so heavy all of a sudden?" Asked Lucy

"I think something's caught underneath" said Rancis

"We'll figure out the problem once we get this thing out, now push harder" said Vanellope

The family of four pushed and pulled Kevin's kart, the choconator, out of the chocolate swamp and saw the problem, a long deactivated T-600 terminator had got caught underneath.

"It's just one of those things" said Rancis

Lucy kicked the dead robot and held her foot in pain

"ow ow ow ow, I'm so sick of seeing those things around" said Lucy

"You can blame your mother, she's the reason this game is full of those dead robots" Said Rancis

"Hey, That was a long time ago" Said Vanellope

"We know that story, mom caused the great invasion of 2013. But you've never told us why they invaded us" said Kevin

"Well you kids are old enough so I guess we can tell you. In 2013 our home got unplugged for some maintenance, so we all lived in Ralph's game for a while" Said Rancis

"But I got pretty bored, and I learned from tappers that a new game called Terminator salvation got plugged in, I wanted so bad to go in there, but Ralph and that games character said no it was too dangerous" said vanellope

"So your mom snuck out and went there and almost died" Said Rancis

"It looked cool, minus the almost dying part. Had some nightmares regarding the terminators for a bit. Somehow Turbos ghost found out about my fear and somehow escaped the game. He took over Skynet, the computer that controls these things, and invaded our game. Of course I stopped him" said Vanellope

"And because of you we're stuck with these things littering the game" said Rancis

"Hey don't get that way with me. Candlehead got some use from those HK tanks for her track" said Vanellope

"But we don't have a use for all these other dead robots lying around. What are we gonna do with them?" Asked Lucy

"Scrap them or somehow repurpose them if they're found, nothing we can do about them being here" said Vanellope

Lucy and Kevin stared at the dead terminator, it was only half a body now, it's legs gone somewhere in the swamp, it's plasma minigun probably inoperable from years in the chocolate. The 2 were told to ignore it and to go back to their practice runs, and that they'd remove it later.

(Later back at the castle, Kevin's room)

"I'm so sick of seeing those terminators around this game" said Lucy

"Well there's not much we can do about them. Not like they're bothering us" said Kevin

"I know they're not bothering us, but they're littering our beautiful game, plus they're creepy and ugly. I swear I find one at least every month at pure random" said Lucy

"I'm annoyed by them too, but what're we gonna do about it, not like we can just go back in time to stop mom from finding them" Said Kevin

"actually, that's not a bad idea" Said Lucy

"Sis as much as I'd love to save mom from having a traumatic experience, we don't have time machines or anything" Said Kevin

"Our watches do" Said Lucy

"Mom deactivated those when we misused them" Said Kevin

"I can reactivate yours, albeit temporarily for this one journey" said lucy

"You won't be coming along?" Asked Kevin

"Don't you think it'd be weird if mom saw me? I mean I am just a recolor of her" said Lucy

"We make a good pair. Plus if this time machine thing fails I'll need you to help me get home" Said Kevin "You don't have to be with me, just close enough I know you're there"

Lucy thought for a moment, then nodded

"We do make a good pair. I guess I can fix both our watches. Hand me yours" Said Lucy

Kevin removed his black watch from under his jacket sleeve and tossed it to Lucy. Lucy glitched to her bedroom next door and began working. Within 2 hours, she had managed to get the time travel part of their watches working for at least 2 trips. She went back to Kevin's room and handed his watch back.

"I already set up the date, the day mom discovered those machines" said Lucy

"You sure you want to do this? This might not work at all" Said Kevin

"I spent 2 hours on these things, I'm not backing out now. Oh wait before I forget" said Lucy

She glitched back to her room and grabbed a lightsaber and a stormtrooper blaster, she handed the blaster to Kevin and clipped the saber to her skirt.

"Just in case" Said Lucy

"Ok, ready sis?" Kevin asked

Lucy put her hand on her watch buttons and nodded. The twins pushed some buttons and within a flash of light, the twins had been sent back in time.

(Litwaks arcade, early 2013, Sunday)

The twins found themselves in game central station in the early hours of a sunday morning. It was very quiet, no one was around. The plug where sugar rush usually was was empty and unused, the game was unplugged for repairs.

"We made it. If I'm correct mom should be waking up any minute now to sneak out of fix it Felix jr." Said Lucy

"Then lets get there before she leaves" Said Kevin

The 2 took a tram into fix it Felix jr and waited behind some bushes. From one of the buildings they saw their mom, still a kid, sneaking away towards the games entrance. Lucy urged Kevin to make a move. Kevin ran up to Vanellope who froze upon seeing him.

"Rancis? Is that you? When did you dye your hair black? And get new clothes?" Asked Vanellope


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not Rancis"

"You sure? You look like him, same size as him, same age as him" Said Vanellope

"I'm 10" Said Kevin

"So maybe a little older but still same size, though your hairs usually blonde" said Vanellope

"I'm not Rancis, my names kevin, but yes I am modeled after him. You don't know me very well yet, but you will in time"

"You come from sugar rush too? I've never seen you before" said Vanellope

"Yes, though, how do I put this, I'm not programmed in yet" Said Kevin

"What does that mean?" Asked Vanellope

"Just get to the point Kevin" Lucy said from her hiding spot

"Who's back there?" Asked Vanellope

"My sister Lucy"

"Come out I want to see you" Said Vanellope

"You sure?" Asked Kevin

"My appearance might shock you" Said Lucy

"Come on you can't look that bad" Said Vanellope

"Well, ok, I'm coming out" Said Lucy

Lucy climbed out of the bushes and revealed herself to a shocked Vanellope. Lucy looked almost like her, except her hair was blonde, she had no candy in her hair, her clothes were different colored, and she had cherry earrings, bracelets and a necklace popping out of her jacket.

"You look just like me, almost" Said Vanellope

"Yes I know, now onto the point, why're you up so early?" Asked Lucy

"I was gonna check out a new game that got plugged in but now I want to know about you guys" Said Vanellope

"If we told you will you go back to bed and forget about that game?" Asked Kevin

"No, you'd probably distract me for just a little bit. Come on who are you guys really?" Vanellope Asked

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you anyway" Said lucy

"Tell me" Said Vanellope

"Fine, we're your future kids" Said Kevin

Vanellope giggled, she didn't believe them.

"Yeah right, me getting married? I'm a little girl" Said Vanellope

"That'll change" Lucy whispered to Kevin

"Believe us or not, you can't go into that game" Said Kevin

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Asked Vanellope

"It's dangerous, and the things you'll see there will-

"Stop you right there, you Said it's dangerous, to me that sounds like fun. I'm bored out of my mind, I got no game to go to, not many racing games here. Besides how bad can it be?" Asked Vanellope

"Very bad" Said Lucy

"Well now that you put it that way"

Vanellope pushed the twins to the ground and ran and glitched away.

"Well that didn't work" Said Lucy

"I'm faster, maybe I can catch up to her before she sees anything, you stay here, won't forgive myself if something bad were to happen to you" Said Kevin

"I'm bulletproof, I'll be fine if I go with you" Said Lucy

"I'm luckier than you in these situations. I have to go" Said Kevin

"Kevin wait, before you go"

Lucy tossed him her lightsaber.

"Just in case" Said Lucy

Kevin clipped the lightsaber to his pants and ran and glitched after Vanellope.

"Oh mod I hope this works" Said Lucy to herself

"Hey Vanellope, trying a new look?"

Lucy turned to see Taffyta muttonfudge standing by the nicelander building.

"You look good as a blonde, and apparently you pierced your ears" Said Taffyta

'How am I going to explain this?' Lucy thought to herself

(Terminator salvation)

Vanellope had reached the new game before Kevin could catch her, and she looked at interest of the ruined city she stood in, looked more interesting than her game, though she did wonder about the title. She glitched around, hoping to see someone else, maybe learn what kind of game this was. She passed through some alleys and spotted a convoy of trucks. Before she could reach them, she heard a familiar voice

"Vanellope, come back" Said Kevin "We need to go"

"Shouldn't you be calling me mommy?" Vanellope teased

"Nows not the time for that" Said Kevin "We need to leave now, before-

"We must remain on guard" Said a game voiceover

"What was that?" Asked Vanellope

"Not good" Said Kevin

"Our enemy is never far behind"

A big spaceship looking machine flew over some buildings. Robots walked along the roofs shooting guns at humans. Some jumped onto the trucks and began firing at other humans. It was then Vanellope knew what kind of game this was.

"We just must protect one another, no matter what the cost"

"Now ready to go?" Asked Kevin

"Yep" Said Vanellope

The 2 turned to leave but were punched by a t-600 terminator and knocked into a truck from the convoy. Vanellope cried some tears from the pain, that thing had quite a punch. It approached them again.

"We must stand and fight together, if mankind is to survive"

Kevin took his stormtrooper blaster and fired it at the terminator, a couple shots took it down. He handed the blaster to Vanellope.

"You're gonna need this" Said Kevin

"What about you?" Asked Vanellope

Kevin activated his sisters lightsaber.

"Time to leave" Said Kevin

(Back with Lucy)

A few other racers had gathered around Lucy and she was running out of excuses saying she was Vanellope.

"Candy in my hair was proving to be uncomfortable after a while so I washed it out really hard" Lucy explained to the racers

"It's never bothered you before" Said Jubileena

"Uh-

"Hey What's going on over here?" Wreck it Ralph would ask as he ran over

"Just talking to Vanellope, we were gonna go play somewhere but we noticed Vanellopes new look" Said Rancis

"Guys, that's not vanellope" Said Ralph

"Sure it is" Said Minty

"Oh mod I'm sick of these lies, I'm not Vanellope. My names Lucy. Vanellope ran off to a new game and my brother went to catch her. And hopefully they haven't done anything to jeopardize our mission" Said Lucy

"I knew it, so that's why she snuck out" Said Ralph

Ralph ran to the games entrance to follow Vanellope

"Mission? What mission?" Asked Gloyd

"Even if I told you you wouldn't understand. Mom didn't believe me when I told her and now my brothers chasing her" Said Lucy

"Did you just call Vanellope mom?" Taffyta Asked

"Oh fudge" Lucy said

"Just who are you exactly?" Taffyta Asked


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy darted her eyes back and forth between the racers, they all stared at her looking for answers. Lucy glanced at her watch.

"Oh look at the time, I really must be-

Lucy attempted to run but was grabbed by all the racers. She glitched free but was then tackled by them. Lucy used her force powers to lift them off of her, though they were all to heavy for her so she didn't raise them that high or move them far.

"How can you do that? Just who are you?" Asked Taffyta

Lucy sighed.

"Well no way this cover was gonna be kept forever. My name is Lucy Schweetz Fluggerbutter, I am the 10 year old daughter of Rancis Fluggerbutter and Vanellope Von Schweetz. Me and my twin brother, Kevin Ralph Fluggerbutter come from sugar rush's future" said Lucy

Everyone looked at Lucy and rancis, he was just as confused hearing this.

"So your brother, where is he?" Asked Rancis

"Hopefully collecting mom from terminator salvation, we came back in time to stop her from going in there to stop something bad from happening, and I think we failed" Said Lucy

"And what's this bad thing? And you're from the future? What happens to us then?" Asked Candlehead

"You don't seriously believe her do you?" Asked Taffyta

"I have proof, I've seen a lot of crazy things go on in sugar rush since I've been alive." Said Lucy

"Oh yeah? Like what? You got pictures?" Asked Taffyta

Lucy pulled out her phone from her pocket

"Better get comfy, do I have things to tell you" Said Lucy

All the racers sat around Lucy on the steps of the nicelander building.

"Guess I should first explain how we're all still around in the future, mostly because of modders and the growing fan base among men in the near future keeping our game alive" Said Lucy

(Back in terminator salvation)

Kevin and Vanellope were being led to a movie theater in the game which was where the resistance base in the city was. Kevin glitched around like crazy slicing heads off of terminators.

"Where can I get one of those?" Asked Vanellope

"Be honest I'm not sure where Lucy got this one" Said Kevin

Vanellope by this point had switched to using one of the weapons from the game as the blaster Kevin gave her ran out of ammo and she had to discard it.

"Keep moving kids, we're almost there" Said a resistance soldier

"Almost where, where are we going anyway?" Kevin Asked

"Into the movie theater, we'll be-

The soldier didn't get to finish his sentence. He was punched by a t-600 really hard and sent into flying a car. The machine approached vanellope and raised its mini gun to her face, but she fired some bullets at its head and it spun around to a few other machines, accidentally firing its weapon at the machines.

"Nice shot" Kevin told his mom

"Thanks, i gotta say you're pretty brave coming in here doing this" Said Vanellope

"I failed my mission I'm sure, lucys gonna berate me later for that, but the least I can do is protect you mom" Said Kevin

"We're gonna have to talk about this whole mom thing later" Said Vanellope

The 2 glitched inside the movie theater to find more machines shooting up the place, but Kevin made short work of them with his glitching and lucys lightsaber. By the time they got inside the theater, wreck it Ralph had managed to find his way in.

"Vanellope" Ralph shouted

"Ralph, I'm sorry for disobeying you I now know I made a huge mistake coming here" Said Vanellope

"Kid you're in big trouble when we get back to, hey who's this?" Ralph asked referring to Kevin "He looks like that blonde kid, rancis I think his name was"

"Supposedly this is my son, Kevin" Said Vanellope

Kevin shyly gave a weak smile.

"Your son? How does that work?" Ralph asked a little confused

"Can we talk about this later? When we're probably not about to die"

"Good point, we gotta somehow get past all those machines and-

Before Ralph could finish, a big robot hand broke through the theater wall and snatched a resistance fighter, it was a harvester. The harvester began tearing off pieces of the theater wall to get inside as the other resistance fighters began firing at it.

"Time to go, now!" Kevin shouted


	4. Chapter 4

Ralph, Vanellope, and Kevin ran out of the theater as the resistance soldiers began firing at the harvester. The streets were filled with terminators.

"So is this a bad time to ask how you're related to Vanellope?" Asked Ralph

"Ralph I like you and all but this is a really bad time for that. Just follow the other humans, we'll be safe" Said Kevin

Ralph held onto Vanellope close to him, while Kevin sliced any machines that came their way. Resistance fighter planes flew overhead dropping bombs onto the street to wipe out any machines in their way, but the 3 still had to deal with the harvester which at that point was chasing after them. The 3 ran for a truck filled with humans

"Hurry, in here"

The harvester fired its shoulder cannon, and the truck was destroyed instantly.

"There goes that plan" said Ralph

An aerial hunter killer flew towards them, firing its plasma cannons at them. The 3 hid behind a bus. Ralph put Vanellope down when he saw the machine was blocking their escape.

"We're not going anywhere with that thing in our way" Said Ralph

Ralph got on top of the bus.

"Ralph, what're you doing?" Vanellope shouted

The HK pointed its guns at Ralph. Ralph jumped from the bus onto the HK, covering its eye.

"I'm gonna wreck it"

Ralph climbed onto the HK and began beating at the engines. The t-600's below turned their attention to Ralph and opened fire. In response, Vanellope fired back at them, and Kevin continued slicing machines in half.

"Thank mod lucys not here" Kevin said to himself

Ralph knocked out one of the engines to the hk, and it plummeted to the ground. Ralph jumped off before it exploded. The harvester was getting closer, it reached for Vanellope, but was interrupted by a resistance helicopter shooting at it. The 3 used the distraction to run and glitch away to catch up with the other humans. The harvester merely swatted the helicopter into a building and picked up a car. It targeted Ralph, and then it threw the car at him.

"LOOK OUT!" Vanellope shouted

She glitched Ralph out of the way of the car. The harvester turned away behind a ruined building, going a different path

"That things really starting to annoy me" Said Ralph

"We're almost out of this, we just gotta survive a little longer" Said Kevin

The group managed to find the rest of the humans who were fighting off the last of the machines in the area. The harvester came out from behind a building and began swatting trucks away, like a child throwing toy cars out of its way. A helicopter was shot out of the sky and the 3 managed to just barely avoid it crashing into them.

"When will this nightmare end? I wanted excitement but not like this" Said Vanellope

"We're almost out of this mom" Said Kevin

"That's still taking getting used to the whole mom thing" Said Ralph as he punched 600's out of the way

The harvester was soon the only machine remaining in the area, and all the humans were firing at it, including Vanellope. The harvester for some reason was attracted to her and it tried reaching for, but the combined effort of the resistance fighters kept it from grabbing her. The machine fell, and a skynet transport ship flew through a building, intending to land and collect the harvester. Kevin readied his lightsaber, knowing full well from stories his mother told him what was gonna happen next. The harvester made one last ditch effort to grab Vanellope, but Kevin glitched towards it and cut one of its hands off

"I won't let you take her" Kevin shouted

The machine retreated onto the transport ship and it flew away. The resistance members were getting on helicopters to go after it, but not Ralph, Kevin and Vanellope, they had survived, Kevin had changed the past just a little not letting the harvester take Vanellope, it wasn't much, but at least she wouldn't be taken to skynet where she would get badly injured in a fight with a t-800 like she was supposed to.

"Let's get out of here" Said Kevin

Ralph picked both him and vanellope up and onto his shoulders. They were all tired, slightly injured, but somehow managed to not get shot during the entire ordeal. While highly unlikely, there might have been a chance Vanellope wouldn't give turbos ghost ideas to come to this game. Only on the return trip back would he know.

(Back in fix it Felix jr.)

The racers sat around Lucy as she told them a few things about the future, how they moved arcades a couple years from now, how they grew up, as well as little bit about herself. Lucy avoided telling them about the bad things that were probably going to happen, such as her releasing a virus into sugar rush, or the terminators invasion which might still happen. For now she was showing her force powers by raising potted plants.

"How do you do that?" Minty asked

"I was given these powers" Said Lucy

"Who can I talk to about getting those, that's so cool" Taffyta Said

Lucy began growing angry, she was remembering something bad about her powers and how she got them.

"Palpatine"

"Who?" Asked Gloyd

"That man almost RUINED MY LIFE!"

Lucy clenched her fists and the pots holding the plants broke. Lucy calmed herself down, the racers backed up just a little bit from her.

"Sorry. For me it's been 3 years I've had these, but it's never easy talking about them" Said Lucy

Lucy turned her head to the entrance to see her brother come back with Ralph and Vanellope. The racers came to greet Vanellope, while rancis got a look at Kevin.

"Does he know?" Kevin asked Lucy

"He knows who we are" Said Lucy

"So you're my son?" Rancis Asked Kevin

"Your first child, older by a few minutes. Good to see you dad" Said Kevin

"I still find this hard to believe" Said Rancis

"Yeah how do you exist when he and Vanellope are kids?" Ralph asked

"Wait til the fan community builds the upgrade patch" said Lucy

"Upgrade patch?" Ralph asked

"You'll see in less than 2 years" Said Lucy

"I'm still confused" Said Ralph

"Give it time you'll see. So mission failed I guess?" Lucy asked

"Sadly yes, but there's maybe a chance that bad thing won't happen" Said Kevin "I mean I stopped mom from getting badly injured"

"Well at least something good came out of today. Guess we better head home now" Said Lucy

Both Twins hit some buttons on their watches.

"Wait before you go, what is this bad thing that's supposed to happen? How does it affect us?" CandleHead asked

"While we cant say what it is, it'll happen in early 2013, it'll last one day, and things will go back to normal. We're not gonna mention what it is in hopes we may have prevented it, albeit that's probably unlikely now" Said Kevin

"Well it was good seeing you all as kids but we must go now, bye, now Kevin"

Both Twins hit a button on their watches, and the twins disappeared in a flash.

"So vanellope, rancis, do you 2 like each other?" Taffyta asked

Both kids looked at each other for a moment before turning away, scratching their heads.

"Well whether you do or not, you're grounded til your game comes back in kid, you had me worried there" said Ralph

"I figured you'd say something like that, Kevin may have mentioned it" said Vanellope


End file.
